Jedipedia:Artikel der Woche/Archiv2018
KW 3 (15.01.-21.01) 2018 Dieser [[Modifizierter Providence-Klasse Träger (14 VSY)|namenlose, unregistrierte modifizierte Träger der Providence-Klasse]] war ein Raumschiff, das im Jahr 14 VSY von Berch Tellers Rebellengruppe bei mehreren Angriffen auf Einheiten des Galaktischen Imperiums genutzt und dabei schließlich von der Exekutrix, Wilhuff Tarkins Sternzerstörer, zerstört wurde...mehr KW 4 (22.01.-28.01.) 2018 left|200px|link=Imperialer Gozanti-Klasse Kreuzer Der [[Imperialer Gozanti-Klasse Kreuzer|Imperiale Gozanti-Klasse Kreuzer]], oft einfach Imperialer Frachter genannt, war ein Raumkreuzer- und Transportschiffmodell des Galaktischen Imperiums, das von der Corellianischen Ingenieursgesellschaft hergestellt wurde. Es war eine Unterart des nomalen Gozanti-Klasse Kreuzers; eine Variante war das IGV-55-Überwachungsschiff. Der Kreuzer konnte bis zu 4 TIE-Jäger/-Bomber oder zwei Kampfläufer transportieren...mehr KW 5 (29.01.-04.02.) 2018 left|200px|link=Neuer Jedi-Orden/Legends Der Neue Jedi-Orden war ein an den Alten Jedi-Orden orientierter Zusammenschluss von Machtnutzern, der von Luke Skywalker um das Jahr 11 NSY gegründet wurde. Der Neue Orden sollte ein Neuanfang für die Jedi bilden, unterlag jedoch keinem so strengen Kodex wie der Alte; so war es den neuen Jedi gestattet zu heiraten und Kinder zu bekommen. Für die Ausbildung der Jedi eröffnete Luke auf Yavin IV ein Jedi-Praxeum, wo er anfangs alleine und später mit Hilfe seiner bereits ausgebildeten Schüler machtsensitive Lebewesen unterrichtete. Während des Yuuzhan-Vong-Krieges spaltete sich der Orden in zwei Gruppen unterschiedlicher Ansichten auf, doch erstarkte er mit Laufe des Krieges wieder. Nachdem die Jedi-Akademie auf Yavin IV im Zuge des Krieges zerstört wurde, entschied Luke, dass der neue Sitz des Ordens auf den Planeten Ossus verlagert werden soll. Dort ließ er auch eine neue Jedi-Akademie errichten...mehr KW 6 (05.02.-11.02.) 2018 left|200px|link=MC75-Sternkreuzer Der MC75 war eine Raumschiffsklasse von Sternenkreuzern der Mon Calamari. Diese ursprünglich zivile Schiffsklasse wurde im Galaktischen Bürgerkrieg für die Allianz zur Wiederherstellung der Republik zu einem Großkampfschiff umgerüstet. 0 VSY wurde die derart modifizierte Profundity von Admiral Raddus als Flaggschiff in der Schlacht von Scarif genutzt...mehr KW 8 (19.02.-25.02.) 2018 left|200px|link=TX-225-GAVr-Kampfangriffspanzer Der TX-225-GAVr-"Besatzer"-Kampfangriffspanzer war ein von Rothana-Schwermaschinenbau für das Galaktische Imperium produzierter Kampfpanzer, der anders als der mit ihm verwandte TX-225-GAVw-Kampfangriffspanzer mit einem Repulsorlift-Antrieb ausgestattet war. Er wurde im Jahr 1 VSY vom Imperium auf Lothal bei dem Versuch die Rebellen auf dem Planeten zu vernichten eingesetzt...mehr KW 9 (26.02.-04.03.) 2018 left|200px|link=Yogar Lyte Yogar Lyste war ein Mensch, der als Versorgungsoffizier für das Galaktische Imperium arbeitete und auf dem Planeten Lothal stationiert war. Dabei wurde er als Proviantmeister für die Versorgung der imperialen Truppenverbände und der Akademie von Capital City eingesetzt...mehr KW 10 (05.03.-11.03.) 2018 left|200px|link=TX-225-GAVw-Kampfangriffspanzer Der TX-225-GAVw-Kampfangriffspanzer, oder auch einfach nur „Besatzer“ genannt, war ein vom Rothana-Schwermaschinenbau für das Galaktische Imperium produzierter Kampfpanzer, welcher sowohl zur Aufmischung und Vernichtung feindlicher Truppen als auch zum Transport von Kyberkristallen diente...mehr KW 11 (12.03.-18.03.) 2018 left|200px|link=Mandalorianischer Bürgerkrieg Der Mandalorianischer Bürgerkrieg war ein interner Konflikt, der die Mandalorianer ab dem Jahr 60 VSY in zwei verfeindete Lager spaltete: Die Wahren Mandalorianer und die Todeswache...mehr KW 14 (02.04.-08.04.) 2018 left|200px|link=Cardinal Cardinal, auch bekannt unter dem Codenamen CD-0922 oder seinem Geburtsnamen Archex, war ein Captain der Ersten Ordnung. Er war für die Ausbildung der Kadetten und Soldaten zuständig, die Ausbildung der Soldaten musste er jedoch an Captain Phasma abgeben. Außerdem war Cardinal ein enger Vertrauter von Brendol Hux, der ihn nach der Schlacht von Jakku rekrutiert hatte...mehr KW 15 (09.04.-15.04.) 2018 left|200px|link=Doom Doom war der Rufname eines Klonkriegers, der als Klon-Kommandant innerhalb der Großen Armee der Republik während der Klonkriege der Galaktischen Republik diente. Hierzu war er den Jedi-Meisterinnen Tiplee und Tiplar unterstellt, mit welchen er zusammen in verschiedenen Schlachten gegen die Separatisten kämpfte. Unter anderem kam es im Jahr 19 VSY zu der Schlacht um Ringo Vinda, wo er zusammen mit den beiden Jedi-Generälen Anakin Skywalker und die 501. unterstützen sollte...mehr KW 16 (16.04.-22.04.) 2018 left|200px|link=Valor-Klasse Kreuzer [[Valor-Klasse Kreuzer|Kreuzer der Valor-Klasse]] dienten der Galaktischen Republik zur Zeit des Großen Galaktischen Krieges, des Kalten Krieges und des Zweiten Galaktischen Krieges als Flaggschiffe. Sie waren die größten und am besten gepanzerten Raumschiffe der Flotte der Galaktischen Republik und wie die Korvette der Thranta-Klasse ungewöhnlich schnell für ihre Größe. Durch das Design waren die Produktionskosten dieses Modells sehr hoch, weshalb die Republik sich dafür entschied, nur wenige herstellen zu lassen und die vorhandenen vor allem zur Verteidigung einzusetzen...mehr KW 17 (23.04.-29.04.) 2018 left|200px|link=Imperiales Sicherheitsbüro Das Imperiale Sicherheitsbüro, kurz ISB, manchmal auch Imperiale Sicherheitsbehörde genannt, war eine Organisation, die von Imperator Palpatine ins Leben gerufen wurde, um seine Neue Ordnung aufrechtzuerhalten. Sie nahm geheimdienstliche Aufgaben wahr und stand damit in starker Konkurrenz zum Imperialen Geheimdienst...mehr KW 18 (30.04.-06.05.) 2018 left|200px|link=Manka-Klasse Gepanzerter Transporter Der [[Manka-Klasse Gepanzerter Transporter|Gepanzerte Transporter der Manka-Klasse]] war der populärste Kampfläufer der Galaktische Republik zur Zeit des Kalten Krieges und des Zweiten Galaktischen Krieges. Die Manka-Klasse benötigte neben einem Piloten einen bis drei Schützen, um voll funktionsfähig zu sein, und konnte bis zu 16 weitere Passagiere transportieren...mehr KW 19 (07.05.-13.05.) 2018 left|200px|link=Carrick-Station Die Carrick-Station war eine Raumstation der Galaktischen Republik, der sie während des Kalten Krieges als Militäraußenposten für Flotten-Operationen diente und genauso wichtig war, wie Coruscant selbst. Sie wurde nach dem Jedi-Padawan Zayne Carrick benannt, dessen Schicksal eine ähnliche Wendung nahm, wie das der Station...mehr KW 20 (14.05.-20.05.) 2018 left|200px|link=Thorn Thorn war der Rufname eines Klon-Kommandanten, der während der Klonkriege der Galaktischen Republik innerhalb der Großen Armee der Republik diente. Hierbei gehörte er zu den Coruscant-Wachen, die damit beauftragt waren, Coruscant - die Hauptwelt der Republik - sowie die Senatoren als Repräsentanten der Regierung zu beschützen...mehr KW 21 (21.05.-27.05.) 2018 left|200px|link=112. Repulsorlift-Panzer-Regiment Das als die „'Höllenfaust'“ bekannt gewordene 112. Repulsorlift-Panzer-Regiment, war ein Panzer-Regiment der Großen Armee der Republik, welches gegen Ende der Klonkriege gegründet wurde, und später der Armee des Galaktischen Imperiums unter dem Kommando von Colonel Zel Johans angehörte, in der sie zumeist meist gegen Rebellenstützpunkte eingesetzt wurde...mehr KW 23 (04.06.-10.06.) 2018 Anora Fair war eine menschliche Frau, welche als Journalistin arbeitete und die Partnerin von Hask Taff war. 16 VSY trat sie Berch Tellers Rebellengruppe bei und kämpfte zwei Jahre später mit dieser gegen das Galaktische Imperium und nahm im Zuge dessen an einigen Überfällen auf imperiale Einrichtungen Teil, während sie anti-imperiale Propaganda zu betreiben versuchte...mehr KW 24 (11.06.-17.06.) 2018 left|200px|link=Sabacc Sabacc war ein sehr altes und bekanntes Kartenspiel. Es existierten mehr als 80 Varianten, die überall in der Galaxis verteilt gespielt wurden. Bei allen war jedoch das Ziel, einem gewünschten Wert nahe zu kommen, um das gesetzte Geld zu gewinnen. Han Solo und Lando Calrissian waren für ihr Geschick im Spiel berühmt und gewannen beide hintereinander durch das Spiel den Millennium Falken...mehr KW 25 (18.06.-24.06.) 2018 left|200px|link=Liberator-Klasse Sternjäger Der [[Liberator-Klasse Sternjäger|Sternjäger der Liberator-Klasse]], auch als Allianzkämpfer bekannt, war ein Sternjäger der Galaktischen Republik. Er konnte für viele verschiedene Zwecke mit überragender Effizienz benutzt werden. Dazu gehörten das Bilden einer Eskorte, der Einsatz als Abfangjäger sowie präzise Bodenangriffe. Falls keine Bomber verfügbar waren, konnte die Liberator-Klasse sogar zum Ausschalten feindlicher Schlachtkreuzer und Raumstationen benutzt werden...mehr KW 26 (25.06.-01.07.) 2018 left|200px|link=Kidi Aleri Kidi Aleri war eine cereanische Kommunikationsexpertin der Allianz zur Wiederherstellung der Republik. Sie nahm zusammen mit Leia Organa an Operation Gelber Mond teil und half dabei, das Galaktische Imperium auf eine falsche Fährte zu locken, um den Zusammenzug der Flotte der Rebellenallianz über dem Planeten Sullust für einen Großangriff auf den zweiten Todesstern geheimzuhalten...mehr KW 27 (02.07.-08.07.) 2018 left|200px|link=Galaxisgeschütz Das Galaxisgeschütz war eine Superwaffe des Galaktischen Imperiums und des wiedergeborenen Imperators Palpatine, die über dem imperialen Planeten Byss konstruiert wurde. Seine gewaltige Zerstörungskraft brachte die Rebellen-Allianz an den Rande der Vernichtung. Es wurde im Jahr 11 NSY in Folge des Zusammenstoßes mit der Eclipse II zerstört...mehr KW 28 (09.07.-15.07.) 2018 left|200px|link=Coruscant: Center of the Empire Coruscant: Center of the Empire ist ein Planet Hoppers-Artikel von Wizards of the Coast, der von Cory Herndon im April 2003 veröffentlicht wurde. Der Artikel gliedert sich dabei in vier Teile, welche, beginnend am 03. April 2003, wöchentlich auf den Internetseiten von Wizards of the Coast, veröffentlicht wurden. In dem vierteiligen Artikel geht es die kurze Zeit Vune Willics auf Coruscant und seinem Handeln zuerst als imperialer Agent und später als Attentäter...mehr KW 29 (16.07.-22.07.) 2018 left|200px|link=Daalas Feldzug Der Feldzug von Admiral Daala war eine kurze Kampagne, in der diese plante, mit ihrer Flotte die Neue Republik zu schwächen. In einer Art Amoklauf versuchte sie, mit ihren Ressourcen soviel Schaden wie möglich anzurichten, ungeachtet der eigenen Verluste...mehr KW 30 (23.07.-29.07.) 2018 left|250px|link=Endar Spire Die Endar Spire war ein Kreuzer der Hammerhead-Klasse, der von der Galaktischen Republik innerhalb der Republikanischen Flotte zur Zeit des Jedi-Bürgerkrieges eingesetzt wurde. Dabei diente die Endar Spire unter dem Kommando von Bastila Shan vermutlich als Kurierschiff, da sie selbst keine Sternjäger zur Verteidigung besaß, was eher typisch für ein Trägerschiff zu dieser Zeit gewesen wäre. Als die Endar Spire im Jahr 3956 VSY in das Taris-System beordert wurde, um dort einer „Unregelmäßigkeit“ auf den Grund zu gehen, tappte sie hierbei in eine Falle der Sith und wurde von diesen angegriffen...mehr KW 31 (30.07.-05.08.) 2018 left|250px|link=Kix „Kix“ war der Rufname eines Klonkriegers, der zu Zeiten der Klonkriege in der 501. Legion unter Jedi-General Anakin Skywalker und Klon-Captain Rex diente. Er bildete mit Jesse und Hardcase ein Trio, das oft mit Rex zusammen operierte. Kix war zum Klon-Sanitäter ausgebildet worden und versorgte die Verwundeten auf dem Schlachtfeld...mehr KW 32 (06.08.-12.08.) 2018 left|250px|link=Krise auf Umbara Der Begriff „'Krise auf Umbara'“ beschreibt die Ereignisse, die sich nach der Schlacht um Iokath auf Umbara zutrugen. Der Fremdling, Lana Beniko und Theron Shan verfolgten den Verräter der Ewigen Allianz, bis sich letzterer als der Verräter zu erkennen gab und flüchtete. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt war noch unklar, dass Therons Verrat nur inszeniert war, damit dieser sich bei den Herolden von Zildrog einschleusen konnte, um deren Plan Zildrog zu erwecken, zu vereiteln...mehr KW 33 (13.08.-19.08.) 2018 left|250px|link=J-Typ 327 Nubian Königliches Raumschiff Das einzigartige J-Typ 327 Nubian diente als Diplomaten- und Reiseschiff für das Königshaus der Naboo, und wurde meist vom amtierenden Monarchen selbst benutzt. Sein Design folgte den Traditionen und Idealen der Königlichen Schiffswerke von Theed, angefangen bei seinen schlanken Formen über sorgfältige Handarbeit bis hin zur silbern schimmernden Lackierung. Dennoch wurden einige wichtige technische Komponeten, wie zum Beispiel die beiden Triebwerke, von anderen Welten importiert. Das Schiff spielte während der Blockade von Naboo zudem eine wichtige Rolle als Königin Amidalas Fluchtfahrzeug...mehr KW 34 (20.08.-26.08.) 2018 left|250px|link=Caamas-Dokument-Krise In der Caamas-Dokument-Krise ging es um das Auffinden des Caamas-Dokuments, in dem stehen sollte, dass Bothaner an der Zerstörung von Caamas beteiligt waren. Hierbei handelte es sich um eine Datenkarte, in der verzeichnet war, welche Bothaner daran schuldig waren. Allerdings konnte diese Karte nicht gefunden werden, sondern nur ein Teil davon. Eine mögliche Lösung wurde ihnen von Großadmiral Pellaeon und vom Darsteller des Großadmiral Thrawn geboten, den die Neue Republik für den echten Thrawn hielt...mehr KW 36 (03.09.-09.09.) 2018 left|250px|link=Schlacht von Hoth Die Schlacht von Hoth war eine Schlacht, die 3 NSY während des Galaktischen Bürgerkriegs zwischen der Allianz zur Wiederherstellung der Republik und dem Galaktischen Imperium ausgefochten wurde. Sie endete mit einem Sieg der imperialen Truppen und war wohl der verheerendste Schlag, den die Rebellenallianz je erleiden musste. Dennoch gelang es vielen der Rebellen, darunter den meisten hohen Offizieren, dem imperialen Angriff zu entkommen, und sich neu zu formieren...mehr KW 38 (17.09.-23.09.) 2018 left|250px|link=Codys Phase-I-Helm Codys Helm war der Kampfhelm im Besitz des Klon-Marschall-Kommandanten CC-2224, mit dem Rufnamen Cody. Der Helm gehörte der Phase-I-Rüstung in den frühen Klonkriegen an. Später trug Commander Cody einen Helm, welcher der Phase II zuzuordnen ist. Der Helm war orange markiert, was seine Zugehörigkeit anzeigte. Außerdem montierte Cody an seinem Helm einen Blendschutz...mehr KW 39 (24.09.-30.09.) 2018 left|250px|link=Mission nach Tatooine Die Mission nach Tatooine fand 2 VSY statt. Ezra Bridger reiste begleitet von Chopper nach Tatooine um den Jedi-Meister Obi-Wan Kenobi vor Maul zu warnen und zu beschützen. Doch Ezra wurde von Maul manipuliert. Nach einem Angriff von Tusken-Räubern wurde das Schiff von Ezra zerstört, woraufhin er und Chopper durch die Wüste irrten. Als sie von Ben Kenobi gerettet wurden, traf kurze Zeit später Maul ein. In einem Lichtschwertkampf zwischen den beiden verfeindeten Kontrahenten, gelang es Kenobi Maul zu töten...mehr KW 41 (08.10.-14.10.) 2018 left|250px|link=Schlacht von JanFathal Die Schlacht von JanFathal war ein Gefecht zwischen der Galaktischen Republik und den Separatisten auf und über dem Planeten JanFathal. Nachdem die Arbeiter einen Putsch gegen ihren Regenten verübt hatten, begannen die Separatisten mit Truppenlandung in der Hauptstadt Athar. Dabei wurde die republikanische Geheimagentin Hallena Devis gefangen genommen...mehr KW 42 (15.10.-21.10.) 2018 left|250px|link=Rae Sloane Rae Sloane war eine menschliche Frau, die im Imperium als Kapitänin, Vizeadmiralin, Admiralin und Großadmiralin diente. Aufgrund eines Vorfalls auf Gorse wurde sie so etwas wie eine Erzfeindin von Kanan Jarrus. Nach dem Zerfall des Imperiums setzte sie alles daran, es wieder zu vereinen und zu alter Größe zurückzuführen, bis sie aufgrund einer Intrige Gallius Rax' in Misskredit geriet und auf eigene Faust agierte. Nachdem sie Rax ausgeschaltet hatte, floh sie mit Brendol Hux, dessen Sohn Armitage Hux und einigen Kindersoldaten in die Unbekannten Regionen...mehr KW 43 (22.10.-28.10.) 2018 left|250px|link=Mission von Kessel Die Mission von Kessel war eine Mission der Spectres, welches es zum Ziel hatte, eine Gruppe von Wookiee-Sklaven aus den Händen des Galaktischen Imperiums zu befreien. Das führte die Rebellen und den jungen Ezra Bridger, welcher während der Mission Teil der Gruppe wurde, zur Bergbauwelt Kessel, wo sie sich dem ISB-Agenten Alexsandr Kallus erstmals frontal stellen mussten. Außerdem offenbarte sich der Rebell Kanan Jarrus hier als eines der ersten Male vor den Imperialen Truppen als Jedi...mehr KW 45 (05.11.-11.11.) 2018 Lug war ein Trandoshaner, der als Kameramann an der Seite von Tracene Kane arbeitete und für sie Interviews und Geschehnisse mit einer Schulterkamera beziehungsweise einem Kameradroiden filmte. Für Trandoshaner ungewöhnlich war seine gutmütige Art. Er starb 5 NSY beim Versuch, Material von der Front zu senden, als ein TIE-Jäger bei einem Selbstmordangriff auf ihn stürzte...mehr KW 47 (19.11.-25.11.) 2018 Cala war ein männlicher Koorivar, welcher als Waffen- und Überwachungsspezialist galt und für die Galaktische Republik arbeitete. 16 VSY trat er Berch Tellers Rebellengruppe bei und kämpfte 14 VSY mit dieser gegen das Galaktische Imperium, unter anderem, indem er dabei half, Großmoff Wilhuff Tarkins persönliches Raumschiff, die Aasdorn. zu entführen. Außerdem und betrieb er anti-imperiale Propaganda...mehr KW 48 (26.11.-02.12.) 2018 left|250px|link=Todessternpläne Die Todessternpläne waren die Konstruktionspläne für die zwei Todessterne des Galaktischen Imperiums. Die Pläne des Ersten Todessterns wurden bereits lange vor der Imperialen Zeit von den Geonosianern angefertigt. Schon die Galaktische Republik begann während der Klonkriege auf Basis dieser Pläne eine Kampfstation zu bauen. Die Pläne beider Todessterne, des Ersten und des Zweiten, gerieten jedoch in die Hände der Allianz zu Wiederherstellung der Republik, welche sie zum Angriff gegen das Imperium nutzten...mehr KW 49 (03.12.-09.12.) 2018 left|250px|link=Snoke Snoke war ein männliches humanoides Individuum nicht-menschlicher Spezies und unbekannter Herkunft, welches um das Jahr 34 NSY die Erste Ordnung als Oberster Anführer befehligte und die Ritter von Ren unterwies. Er wurde 34 NSY von seinem Schüler Kylo Ren getötet, welcher sich daraufhin zum Obersten Anführer machte und die Erste Ordnung weiter führte...mehr